golden_dragons_ascensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavenly Dao
The Heavenly Dao controls and shapes the universe and was created when the Creator formed the Realms after his Primordial Dao was formed on the Dao Tree and a duplicate copy on the Creator's Soul. The Heavenly Dao can technically be made with other energies such as Mana, but no creator has been born from this universe yet to make a spell that does so. Formation The Heavenly Dao can be formed when a creator is sitting in the True Grandmist Void or if the creator is being limited by a Master Creator, yet still given grandmist. The Dao is typically inscribed on the creator's Dao Tree and soul, but it can be moved to an object if the creator wants to leave the universe. This also requires a creator to add additional functionality to let the universe act alone. Functions (This Universe) * Daos ** Limit Daos through a Whitelist (Prevents banned Daos, such as the Soul Devouring Dao, from functioning by removing it from Dao Cores or Dao Trees) ** Prevents True Gods from creating souls via a Soul Dao. (See creation category in Soul) * Soul Control and abilities (Via Soul Dao) ** Describes the lower levels of cultivation and the methods to form an inner world ** Limits Soul Growth to slow down the rate of souls becoming Gods or True Gods ** Describes how Belief and Gods work through the Spirit ** Describes how Souls and Spirits work together (Souls are universal) ** Describes how spells work with mana (And Mana Runes) ** Soul Communication and monitoring by the Creator through the Heavenly Dao and the linked Soul Dao. * Descriptions ** Limits geometry of the universe into realms *** Forms and maintains Spatial walls between Realms *** Enables new planes to be founded by Divines ** Perform Spirit Vows or Spirit Oaths. * Restrictions ** Prevents True Gods from exiting the universe (to become a Master Creator) ** Restricts harmful entities from ascending (such as Devourers) ** Prevents Divines from directly going into Mortal Realms * Production ** Automatically Produces Primals from Grandmist via the Primordial Dao to keep up in stock ** Generates Qi, Mana, and Belief Particles ** Generates a set number of Elements through Primals ** Produces Divine Qi for the Divine Realms ** Generate Souls from a single strand of Grandmist and a Soul Dao (twirling it up in a structure to support a spirit) Improvements (This Universe) There is one major improvement that needs to be made on the Heavenly Dao. Automatic filtration of the Mortal Qi so that some mortals do not have to reach the Star Body to cultivate essence. Exempted from Soul Control / Limitations Aerys is the only known being in the universe which is exempt from the limitations of the Heavenly Dao. The creator did this because he was bored and he also wanted to see and experiment with what would happen if he did so. This means that she can technically use all banned daos, such as the Soul Devouring Dao and others, like Heavenly Dao creation. She can also create her own Soul Dao.Category:Dao Category:Universe